C'mon, do it!
by ThatOneGuyWhoIsANinja
Summary: Hinata is stalking Naruto as he spars with Lee. Surprise surprise. Kiba finds her, tells her to talk to Naruto. Hinata is too embarrassed. Nothing out of the ordinary here... Until Naruto finds them. Who knew Lee was so persistent? Who knew Hinata could punch so hard? NaruHina Fluff.


"Pfft, d'you even lift, Bushy-Brow?" Naruto taunted at his green jumpsuit-wearing, bowl-haired, wide-eyed opponent. Lee, stuck his thumbs up, giving a dazzling grin. "Yes, Naruto-kun, most frequently! Gai-Sensei makes sure I train with weight most regularly! So, come at me, bro!" he shouted, half stretching out his arms to his sides in a most douche-y display of aggression. Naruto pulled his signature hand sign, and yelled

"Shadow-Clone Jutsu!", causing several clones to appear around him, as Lee sprang into the air, bringing his leg crashing down on Naruto's raised arm with the strength of a charging bull.

* * *

Hinata stood behind a tree, watching with awe as Naruto grabbed Lee's leg and sent him spinning into one of the clones punches. She had a HUGE crush on Naruto, and it wasn't hard to see why. His sheer determination had inspired her from the moment she met him. He was very cute, too, though Hinata would die if he knew she thought so. The only problem was... he was completely oblivious to her feelings. Even so, she was totally and utterly head over heels with him, and would follow him at every opportunity. She hoped that wasn't creepy.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." A voice said from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her coat. She relaxed as she looked at her dog-loving teamate, Kiba, and his puppy Akamaru tucked inside of his coat leaning on a tree, grinning at her. "Oh, h-hello Kiba-kun..." she said quietly, a slight smile forming on her pale face. "Ah, stalking Naruto again?" Kiba asked casually, still grinning as he watched Naruto fight in the distance.

Hinata gasped and blushed, shaking her head. "Oh, Hinata-chan... it's so obvious you are. Why don't ya go over there and just talk to him?"

Kiba laughed, scratching his cheek. "Yeah, why don't ya, Hinata-chan?" came a confused, yet loudly happy voice from behind her.

* * *

Hinata froze as those words were spoken. She didn't dare turn around. "C'mon, Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" the voice came again, as

Hinata's face burned beetroot red. Naruto stepped in front of her and turned to the dog-boy. "S'up, Kiba-kun?" he asked, his hands behind his head, grinning widely.

"Nuthin' much, Naruto-kun, I was just heading home, actually." Kiba replied, as a smile spread across his face, his thin pupils turning to rest on Hinata. "But, Hinata here..." he pulled her in front of him, chuckling at her heavy blushing "...really wants to talk with you!". Hinata's lavender eyes widened, as she tried to protest, but Kiba was already sprinting away, laughing wildly.

Naruto turned to her, and smiled gently. "So, what's up, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata gulped. "N-nothing, N-naruto-kun, how are y-you?" She stuttered nervously. Naruto was about to answer, when he stepped closer to her, a look of concern on his face. "Uh... are you sure you're okay? You're bright red! Lemme feel your temperature..." he said, resting his palm on her forehead. He quickly retracted it and hissed in pain. "Freakin' Bushy-Brow, he ground my hands to the bone. Uh, I'll just check with my cheek..." he groaned, pushing his cheek against Hinata's face. She instantly started to wobble, on the border-line of passing out. 'Naruto's... face is... against mine... that's almost... kissing me..' She thought excitedly. However, in Naruto's head, his thoughts were slightly more... direct.

'C'mooon, do it!' came the longing voice of Naruto's mind. He tried to ignore it, but then he looked down at Hinata's cute, blushing face, and his legs wobbled. 'Do it, ya pussy! Kiss her! Screw Sakura, she's a violent bitch! Hinata's so cute and fluffy, and adorable..." his mind persisted.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled to himself, irritated. Hinata looked up in confusion, just in time to catch a big smooch from Naruto to her lips.

Her soft lips were like... Sugar-coated Ramen.

His lips were like... Sticky-buns covered in everything nice. Ever.

Both stood there, kissing for what seemed an eternity. He rested his hand on her cheek, and she let her arms hang down by her hips limply.

Then a swift blow caught Naruto in the side of his head, sending him flying past Hinata, crashing into a tree.

"Naruto, you have plenty of time for youthful activities with Hinata-san! But now, you must fight me!" Lee shouted, sounding almost angry. He turned to Hinata, to apologize, but before he could speak, a fist connected with his jaw, sending him spinning into the air, only to land several hundred feet away, bruised and unconscious. Hinata stood, clutching her fist, fuming. She was furious that Lee had broken her first 'moment' with Naruto... He would pay. Oh he would pay.

She turned towards the spot where Naruto lay in a crumpled heap. 'Later... Let's go make out with Naruto some more, first.' She thought, shrugging happily.


End file.
